In the manufacturing of a semiconductive electronic device, the most important element in the device is the integrated circuit chip. An integrated circuit chip is a very fragile and delicate part which can be easily damaged during handling and processing. One of the usual and accepted methods of protecting an integrated circuit chip from damage is to encase an integrated circuit chip inside a thermoset plastic by a molding process. After the encasement process, the body portion of the integrated circuit chip is protected from damage during handling and processing. However, the connecting leads used to connect the integrated circuit chip to other circuitry are still exposed around the periphery of the molded plastic case.
The plastic encased integrated circuit chip which I shall refer to as an integrated circuit package hereon forth is frequently transported in between work stations at a manufacturing plant. To protect the connecting leads from being broken off, being bent or otherwise being damaged during transportation, a plastic container in the shape of a substantially rectangular cross-sectioned tube is conveniently used to store integrated circuit packages. Both ends of the tube are left open when the tube is manufactured to allow insertion or removal of packages from either end. The ends must be plugged by using a closure member to contain the integrated circuit packages. A snug fit between the plug and the inside wall of the plastic tube is important such that integrated circuit packages cannot push the closure member out of the tube end and subsequently fall out of the tube handling and during transportation.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive and reliable closure member to enclose to aperture of an integrated circuit package carrier tube.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive and reliable closure member for closing the aperture of an integrated circuit package carrier tube which can be inserted and removed with relative ease.